


Pulse

by AXEe



Series: General Danvers--Season Two [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, No Idea Where This Came From, Public Sex, You Have Been Warned, welcome to the trashheap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Alex, plus alcohol, plus Astra looking hot in black, equals...this





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at smut (cringes) DON'T HURT ME!!

There’s a drumming noise inside my head  
It starts when you’re around  
I swear that you could hear it  
It makes such an almighty sound

There's a drumming noise inside my head  
That throws me to the ground  
I swear that you should hear it  
It makes such an almighty sound

Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell

\--Florence + the Machine: “Drumming Song”

******

Alex was on her fourth drink and had no intention of stopping. The club was bright, loud, and filled with people doing things that were technically illegal in public. But right now, Alex didn’t care, because all that mattered right now was drinking herself into a stupor and maybe, finally, get Astra out of her head. Ever since the other woman had defected and helped the DEO shut down Myriad, she’d been quite pleasant to be around, Vasquez praised her computer skills, J’onn praised her tactical and combat skills, Winn seemed to be developing a crush on her (figured), and Kara, of course, was just overjoyed to have her aunt back.

But not Alex.

Oh, no, not her, because when it came to Astra, Alex felt like she’d spontaneously combust whenever Astra looked her way with those bright blue-green eyes. The other woman just _oozed_ sensuality, the way she moved reminded Alex of a cat, a panther, all black fur and lithe muscle, and the way she looked at Alex made her feel like she was the prey, and since discovering she was gay, Alex found that she was more than willing to let Astra gobble her up, downright eager, actually. Which was bad, very bad, because Astra was Kara’s aunt, which was a big no-no.

Hence the drinking-herself-into-a-stupor, because having Astra as a roommate was the last straw, she could endure said smoldering looks just fine at work (well, no, she couldn’t, but that was besides the point) but having Astra _in her apartment with her?_ Her apartment which didn’t have a guest room? No, no, no, **no**. So when Maggie had invited her out to this new lesbian club that had opened up last month Alex had agreed (surprisingly), for one thing she wanted to test the waters of her newfound sexuality, and two, hopefully it would take her mind off Astra.

By drink number five, she’d fended off suitor number six? Seven? Apparently she was quite the popular girl at this club, who knew. Either that or a lot of these women could tell she was new to the game and liked the idea of being her first, but for the moment Alex was just enjoying the warm buzz flowing through her along with the bass thumping through her body, just like her blood did every time Astra looked her way. She glanced over, looking for Maggie, when she saw a pair of familiar blue-green eyes burning into her

Astra! She was here!

Right behind her stood Astra, looking cool and badass in a pair of tight dark jeans and a black t-shirt and heavy combat boots

Not to mention hot as hell

Alex could feel her blood pressure spike and god she _needed_ Astra like she needed air, and, now, she was just drunk enough to go for it. She staggered off the barstool and stood up, swaying slightly as she reached out for other woman, curling her fingers in the soft cotton of Astra’s shirt, but Astra smirked and easily slipped away, her smirked widened as she skillfully slid back, beginning to disappear into the crowd of bodies, her eyes twinkling

The message clear

_Come and get me_

Alex felt hot even as she shivered, her blood pounding in her head, drowning out the music, all she could see was Astra, her entire focus was on her. Pushing her way through the crowd she shuffled and stumbled after her, her arousal spiking the further she went, following that shimmering streak of white hair. Suddenly she lost sight of Astra and then felt a gust of wind and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and turned her around

Astra smirked at her as she pressed herself against Alex, for her part Alex could only whimper and suddenly thrust her hands into Astra’s hair, tangling her fingers into dark curls, sharply pulling, and being this close she could hear Astra’s sharp gasp of pain, good, Alex thought, consider this payback. But Astra merely grinned at her, barring her teeth in a wide predatory smile, as she returned the gesture, winding her own fingers in the hair at the nape of Alex’s neck and giving one quick sharp tug. Alex felt the sharp pain shoot through her straight to her gut, coiling into a burning heat, she’d never thought of herself as the rough sex kind of girl, but this…this was beyond words.

Groaning, Alex lunged, yanking Astra forwards _by her hair_ and smashing her lips against her own, not caring that they were public, only caring that she could feel Astra moan against her lips as she nibbled and bit at the Kryptonian’s lower lip. She suddenly felt Astra push her back, forcing them back against a wall in a darkened corner of the club, deepening the kiss as she did so, forcing her tongue into Alex’s mouth, Alex responded in kind, moaning at the taste of Astra, something rich and earthy and alien.

Alex didn’t know what to do with her hands, one hand still fisted itself in Astra’s hair (thick, rough hair), paying attention to that white streak, while her other worked it’s way under the front of Astra’s t-shirt, finger splayed against firm abs. Pulling away for air, Alex looked down when she felt something hard, seeing the small jewel glittering in Astra’s navel, glinting with a kaleidoscope of colors that would never be found on Earth.

But Alex’s study of the tiny gem was suddenly cut off when she felt a hand grip her bare thigh, she was suddenly very grateful for the skirt she’d worn as she felt the hand slid up, leaving a trail of fire across her skin as it did so, while her own hand snaked its way further under Astra’s shirt to palm a breast, grip going slack when Alex realized Astra wasn’t wearing a bra. Astra’s other hand suddenly lightly tugged at her hair, not enough to hurt or arouse, just enough to get her attention. Looking up, Alex lost herself in burning blue-green eyes, Astra’s eyes were glazed over, looking at Alex like the younger woman was a juicy prime rib, but there was also a question in those eyes, Astra wanted to know—needed to know—if this is what Alex wanted, if she wanted to keep going

Alex nodded her head emphatically in silent answer and _yanked_ on Astra’s hair for emphasis, the Kryptonian gasped and then groaned, deep and low in her throat, as her hand continued it’s slow, agonizingly wonderful, journey _up_ Alex’s leg. Tugging on her hair again, Astra pulled Alex into another kiss, planting little nips and nibbles along her jaw and neck as her fingertips finally grazed the outside of Alex’s underwear.

Alex bucked her hips at the contact, burying her face in Astra’s shoulder, whimpering, while Astra chuckled darkly

“ _So eager,_ ” she purred, the first words either of them had spoken since this began, Alex bit back a gasp as Astra’s fingers worked their way inside her underwear “ _hmm, is this for me?_ ” Astra wondered as she swirled her fingers in the wetness she found, lightly tugging on the neatly trimmed hairs “ _or is it for Maggie Sawyer?_ ”

“ _You,_ ” Alex gasped, amazed that she could speak “ _only…you_ ” she panted out as she sank her teeth into Astra’s neck, relishing in the groan of pleasure that it caused and the knowledge that she couldn’t actually hurt Astra 

“ _Good,_ ” Astra purred as she placed a gentle kiss against Alex’s temple—a surprisingly tender and intimate gesture considering what she was doing to Alex and where—and then pulled her free hand away from Alex’s neck and scooped the younger woman up, pressing her against the wall and holding her up with only one hand, and Alex had never been more grateful for Kryptonian strength “ _is this what you wanted?_ ” Astra suddenly growled, her voice rough with need as she suddenly, roughly, thrust two fingers inside Alex. Alex threw her head back, gasping, and rocked her hips, rolling her hips forward as she bucked against Astra’s hand, riding her fingers

“ _Please…_ ” Alex barely recognized her own voice

“Please what?” Astra’s voice was deathly serious

“ _…more_ ” and suddenly Astra’s fingers were speeding up, harder, faster, roughly thrusting into her as if she was trying to _break_ Alex

“Look at me,” Astra ordered in a harsh whisper, weakly opening her eyes, Alex managed to focus on Astra’s face, on the way her eyes bored into her own “you’re _mine_ ” Astra growled

“Yours” Alex echoed as she felt herself come undone, limbs shaking, sweat dripping down her forehead, into her eyes, and all she could focus on was _Astra_.

Slowly reality came back, and as Astra let her down onto her feet Alex suddenly realized that she was pressed up against the wall of a very public space, but Astra gently shushed up, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips

“It’s all right,” she said, she pulled a small device out of her pocket and held it up, it was small and defiantly alien. Smirking Astra placed it against a poster for some band or other and flicked a small switch, the device lit up with a blue glow and almost instantly Astra’s hand and the poster vanished, Astra;s smirk widened as she shut off the device—her hand and the poster reappearing instantly—and held it up “personal cloak” she explained, Alex nodded dimly, her brain still a bit mushy to fully appreciate Astra’s genius and foresight

“When,” she gulped in a breath of air “when we get home, you’re, you’re making me dinner” Astra grinned, a wide happy grin

“Gladly”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...no idea where this came from. Let me know how I did :=)


End file.
